Just Dance 2019
THIS IS EXTREME ESPEONS PAGE. ONLY EDIT THIS PAGE WITH THEIR PERMISSION. DO NOT EDIT OTHERWISE Just Dance 2019 '''is the 10th installment in the Just Dance Franchise. Gameplay and Features * ''Just Dance'' Controller''' (for Android and iOS only, Windows Phone version is not updated to work with Just Dance 2017 only 2016) * 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! * Take photos of your ''Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! * Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. * Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. * Edit your avatar and skin on the go! '''Sweat + Playlists * Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! You are an Ultrastar! ** When you reach a score of 13,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive an Ultrastar! That means, the letters are now shown on the score bar and the 5 golden stars are changed to Emerald. ** Keep an eye out after the Fifth Star is achieved, the score bar will flash if you are about the achieve the Ultrastar. The letters will appear on the top of the stars you achieved as a player in the routine. ** NOTE: ''This feature is only available if you are doing the routine in Rivals. Co-Op will not get this new feature.'' Dance Mashup (8th Gen, Nintendo Switch, PC and Wii only) * Mashups return from Just Dance 2017 and the background returns from Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance 2017! Tracklist There are only 10 songs revealed right now. * An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. * A (D) indicates that this song is used in the demo version of this game. * A (N) Indicates that this routine is only available on Nintendo Consoles (Wii, Wii U, Switch) * A (DLC) Indicates that the song is exclusive for Nintendo Consoles but is a DLC for other consoles. * A (PAL) indicates that this song is exclusive for the PAL games (This includes the Nintendo Switch) * A (NTSC) indicates that this song is exclusive for NTSC games * A (PD) indicates that this is an exclusive DLC for PAL |Everyday |Ariana Grande ft. Future |2016 |Solo |} Mash-up Downloadable Content Just Dance Unlimited is removed in Just Dance 2019 in favor of DLC again. Just Dance 2019 features songs from past games as Downloadable Content * A PAL indicates that this DLC is only available for PAL * A NTSC indicates that this DLC is only available for NTSC * A 7GEN indicates that this DLC is only available for 7th Gen * A UPLAY indicates that this DLC is available as a UPLAY unlockable on 8th gen Consoles and the Switch, but a DLC on 7th Gen Dance Packs When most DLC was released, it was released in Packs, each has three songs. Category:Songs in just dance party Category:Just Dance Teens